Roses
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: They were acting on unstable miracles and premature science, two things that clashed entirely. "Are you sure? Will you... be okay...?" They were the words of insecurity and great fear. Weiss understood her wife's concerns, but the white-haired girl had long-since steeled herself to the decision. She breathed gently and kissed Ruby's collar. "I'll be fine." [Future AU].


**Set in funblade (Kei) and amipiai (Ami's) Future AU. You can check out their tumblrs for art and details about everything! I was talking to Ami today, had a snow day, and this fic was written. I promised her I'd post it now, so I haven't had months to look over it like all the others. Still, I hope you enjoy!**

**I talked all of this out with Ami and she gave me the okay to do it!**

**Trigger warning for birth complications, depression.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Roses<p>

It was a time when things were beginning to quiet down in their lives when Ruby and Weiss came to a decision.

A time when Weiss's work as head of the Schnee Dust Company as well as her work with Faunus peacekeeping had reached a mellow point; things were going well, and she was finding she had less backbreaking work to attend to, and more time to herself.

A time when Ruby's missions became scarcer and fewer, but not enough for them to begin to worry financially in the slightest; they were perhaps one of the best well-off couples in all of Vale, after all.

It was a time after Weiss's painstaking research on Dust sciences had finally pulled through, and after copious worrying on her part and a substantial amount of trust on Ruby's, she had provided the younger girl with a new right eye.

It was a time after the two had been wed, Ruby at twenty-four and Weiss twenty-six, a time when they had begun to settle down in a humble, two-story house of their own, a time of melancholy happiness.

It was at this time when Ruby and Weiss talked for many hours, many days, and many weeks and finally came to a decision; the house was a bit too spacious, too quiet some nights, and they both agreed on a very serious thought.

They wanted a child.

It was a silent wish they both knew they always longed for, but when Weiss finally voiced her desires to Ruby one night as she lie beside her in bed, the huntress had embraced her tightly.

"Yes... Yes!" She had smiled through her tears as she buried her face in the crook of Weiss's neck. "Let's have a baby!"

Weiss had given a light, joyous laugh as she hugged her in return.

* * *

><p>It was not long after that when Weiss turned to her scientific Dust experimentation; it had given Ruby her eye, and they had been testing for years on how to use it for fertilization purposes as well.<p>

The quiet, humble days continued, Ruby often going out for short, easy hunts as Weiss juggled her subdued workload alongside Blake while also tending to the research her expert team was discovering.

It was the winter of Weiss's twenty-sixth year when they finally had a breakthrough.

When Yang had caught wind of the news from Blake, she had then relayed the information to her sister. At the time, Ruby had been dealing with commissions, but had instantly finished things up before rushing to Weiss's research facility faster than her semblance had ever taken her before. She burst through the doors, raced in and hugged Weiss to her, spinning her around three, four, five times as her wife clung to her shoulders. Their foreheads brushed together gently before Weiss kissed her, hearts soaring as their years of working and waiting finally came to bear fruit.

Ruby had stayed with Weiss the entire time as the team explained to them how the process would work.

However, the doctors present also had to voice their concerns; this would be the first time any of the kingdoms would be implementing such a method. There would be risks.

It was at the mention of potential danger when Ruby's smile had immediately faded. But as she looked to Weiss, those mist-blue eyes sparkled with the very same determination that had defined her all her life. Her wife voiced her thoughts to them; if they were going to be responsible for the consequences of their findings, she saw it only fitting that she herself bear whatever potential burdens came with it.

Those decisive words struck a chord of fear within Ruby, and that night she had pulled Weiss close to her as they sat on their bed.

"Weiss..." She rasped. "I'm so... _so_ happy we're able to do this... but if it means you could get hurt then I..." She shook her head, a single tear falling into her lap.

But two cool hands reached up to cup her face, begging her to reopen her eyes. She did.

Ruby stared down into that beautiful blue, the vibrant azure of distant winter ponds reflecting the wide sky, shimmering pools of comfort, solace, and the utmost love.

"Ruby..." There was something about the way she was saying her name that caused the huntress to relax, just a little. "This... is what we've wanted for years. Finally... _finally_ we can have this... we have a chance, and I'm not going to throw that away."

She kissed Ruby again, deeply and warmly, desperately and wholly. Ruby could tell she was scared by the way she trembled slightly, but what was even more prominent was Weiss's determination.

But Ruby was beginning to find she herself was not so strong; there were some thoughts she simply could not bear.

They pulled apart, and Ruby placed her left hand over Weiss's, their rings clinking softly.

"But... But Weiss..." She whispered, chewing her lip just like she always did whenever she was frightened. "They said it could be dangerous for you... I can't..."

"Hey, hey..." Weiss reached up to brush away the tears. "If I don't go through with this, we may never get another opportunity like it. Besides, it could prove to be life-changing for people like us throughout the world." She kissed her wife again, so gently. "We've got to try, Ruby."

There was something about the way she said it; not "we can do it" or "this will definitely work." They were acting on unstable miracles and premature science, two things that clashed entirely.

But Ruby looked down into those eyes again, and she felt the uncertainties creep away. She hugged Weiss to her, nestling her face into her soft, downy hair as she murmured,

"Are you sure? Will you... be okay...?"

They were the words of insecurity and great fear. Weiss understood her wife's concerns, but the white-haired girl had long-since steeled herself to the decision. She breathed gently and kissed Ruby's collar.

"I'll be fine."

But those were the words of naivety, the words of a young woman who realized – too late – that she knew nothing at all about the workings of the universe.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the following spring when things finally came together, and Weiss's nurse told her she was successfully pregnant.<p>

And for the second time in those few short months, Ruby rushed to her once more. She went to hug Weiss and twirl her again like before, but she froze and stumbled forward before she could make contact, voicing her worries about not wanting to do anything that might "mess everything up".

Weiss chuckled heartily and flicked her forehead.

"It's perfectly fine, Ruby."

On her cute, Ruby's face brightened all over again and she hoisted Weiss into her arms – albeit with a bit more caution than previously – and spun her around.

Within the next several weeks, the couple received various words of congratulations from those close enough to know about the ordeal. However, Weiss was quite adamant about keeping things quiet from the public, at least for now; she refused to release any information until there were solid results.

Over the next eight months – save a few minor issues and spats here and there during work-related events – things remained mellow, as though it was a blessing bestowed upon the couple for their time of greatest joy.

Every day was a blessing to live, and every night was a cozy bed of gentle kisses. Ruby made it a point to kneel on the ground with her ear pressed to Weiss's stomach, hugging her waist as she listened to the small sounds of their baby.

On the day-to-day, she never realized how Weiss's belly started to get rounder and rounder. But after eight months of her pregnancy, Weiss was very clearly sporting a swelling stomach, and could no longer keep it hidden from the hungry press.

It was then Blake and her security guards announced her temporary maternity leave from her duties, although she would still do everything else her work demanded that did not put strain on her or the baby.

There was an unsettling period a few weeks after the world knew of Weiss's secret, and the radicals of both man and Faunus who thirsted for her life were hellbent on taking it.

But through Blake Belladonna's finest security the kingdom had to offer, as well as the looming threats of the notorious sisters Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long - not to mention the amazon Pyrrha Nikos who remained to be one of Weiss's closest companions along with her team - the threats were quickly silenced before they ceased altogether.

Ruby stopped going on her hunts to stay home with Weiss, making sure to stay by her side constantly. She found it a bit odd, however, how Weiss did not snap quite as often as she used to; Ruby's knowledge of these sort of things reminded her that pregnant women often became more irritable, so it was strange to her that Weiss never displayed such symptoms.

Aside from her belly and the nervous excitement that constantly wafted from her, Weiss was... normal.

Yang would stop by occasionally to help with arrangements for the baby's room, the walls of which had been painted a light purple color. A large crib had been made by none other than Pyrrha and other items had been bought for them by their friends.

The days continued to pass, and the doctor Weiss had been assigned was none other than Velvet Scarlatina, one of their long-time companions and the head of the finest hospital in Vale. She checked Weiss regularly, always with a soothing smile.

The first time Weiss experienced her contractions was the first time in over a year she heard Ruby shriek.

The older girl had been sitting on their bed reading when she yelped in pain and Ruby instantly ran to her, fretting.

"I'm fine..." Weiss huffed. "Velvet said this was normal."

"B-But still-!"

In the end, Ruby ended up carefully lifting Weiss into her arms, calling Blake and arranging for an Airship to take them to the hospital. Once there, Velvet confirmed that Weiss was indeed fine, but still Ruby insisted to stay the night.

"Of course." Velvet smiled. "Just contact us if anything happens. I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

Ruby had been provided a generously-cushioned chair at her wife's bedside, and Weiss sat in the white hospital robes with a small smile on her lips.

"Everything's fine, Ruby. Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it..." She slid in closer to kiss Weiss's cheek. "Try to get some sleep. Velvet said it shouldn't be very long now." She tried to remain composed, but her excitement clearly showed in her eyes and slipped into her voice.

"You as well." Weiss knocked her forehead against Ruby's. "Get some sleep. I'll do the same if he stops kicking!"

Ruby hugged her one more time before Weiss laid down and closed her eyes. Ruby watched over her protectively, listening to the sounds of her soft breathing until she was certain Weiss was asleep.

At last, Ruby closed her eyes and welcomed slumber.

That was the last night in a long while they would be able to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ruby awoke to pained screams.<p>

Weiss was sweating terribly, barely able to catch her breath as Ruby helped her sit up. She called for the doctors immediately, and the room was soon crowded with the hospital's best staff.

Velvet worked quickly and calmly, giving orders as politely as she could to her co-workers about painkillers and supplies.

It was an agonizing morning that dragged on into the afternoon.

The snow fell quietly outside, but the insides of that room were laden with tension and uncertainty.

Ruby held onto Weiss's hand as nails dug into her flesh; she had never seen Weiss like this before. She kept biting back the screams, whimpering Ruby's name between ragged breaths.

Ruby was just as panicked as she held her tightly, murmuring encouragement, telling her of the future they would have together with their son, trying to keep Weiss's mind off the excruciating pain.

It was hours before Weiss started to break. At one point, she clung to Ruby so desperately the huntress was stricken with fear.

"R... R-Ruby... I-I can't..." She was shaking uncontrollably.

"Weiss..." Ruby's voice was shattered from crying. "Yes you can... you can do it..." She kissed her again and again.

But Ruby knew something was horribly wrong.

It was in Velvet's eyes, in Weiss's breath, in the very air that she breathed.

It was another two hours until Weiss finally stopped screaming, face buried into Ruby's chest.

The huntress lifted her head, and it was like opening her eyes after a hurricane only to be crushed by the waves of a tsunami.

The only crying that filled the room was their own.

Velvet's cheeks were wet as well, as she held a still bundle in her arms, matted with blood.

Silent.

Lifeless.

Weiss had already lost consciousness from the pain, but Ruby took one look at the little blue blanket and shook her head.

She screamed.

* * *

><p>Ruby would never forget the look on Weiss's face when she awoke that evening in the hospital.<p>

Disoriented and enervated beyond belief from blood loss, she had looked up at Ruby with confused eyes.

"Ruby...?" She rasped, having forgotten why her voice was so hoarse, forgotten how much she had screamed and cried only a few hours ago. "What's wrong?"

Ruby could not even force a smile. She took one look at Weiss and threw herself forward onto the bed, weeping.

"Ruby...?" Weiss's voice had wavered.

And that was the last time Ruby heard such emotion from that voice.

She told Weiss everything that had happened, and everything that had not.

Velvet had taken the body of their son to prepare it for the funeral.

The look in Weiss's eyes destroyed Ruby.

She was... absolutely hollow. Vacant. There was nothing in her.

Weiss shook her head; this was supposed to go well. Everything had gone perfectly fine all these months. So why... _why_...?

"No..." She whispered. "No... R-Ruby no, that's not..." She leaned heavily back against the headboard of the bed. "It... It can't be true..."

Ruby watched her in terror as Weiss's quivering hands reached out to her.

"Wh-Wh-Where is he?" She demanded. "Let me see him!"

"Weiss..." Ruby's heart was beyond repair. "_Weiss_... he's gone..."

"No!" She shrieked.

Weiss kicked the blankets off of herself violently as she tried to stand. But she was still too weak to move that much and she swayed before she fell sideways.

Ruby cried out as she caught her, holding her close. She kissed the top of her wife's head as tears stained their clothing.

For hours, Weiss cried, begging, _pleading_ Ruby to let her go.

"Let me... let me hold him... j-just one time..."

Ruby forced herself to hold tightly to Weiss, suppressing her weak struggles with a trembling embrace.

It was another two hours before Weiss finally lost consciousness again. When Ruby finally pulled away from her, she saw her wife's lips were torn and bleeding, her face entirely drenched with sweat and tears, her breathing shallow and rasping.

Ruby could not shake the feeling that she had lost Weiss then, too.

The huntress crumpled forward onto the bed, fingers clutching Weiss's. The nurses came in several times, encouraging her to eat as they offered their condolences. Only when they gave Weiss the necessary medicine and treatment did Ruby force herself to swallow the soup they had brought.

But even after they had cleaned the blood and sweat from her wife's face, Weiss continued to cry in her sleep.

Ruby was lost. She did not know what to do. There was nothing else she _could_ do.

So she buried her head into the blankets, kissed Weiss's hand, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The funeral for their son was held a few days afterward.<p>

However, Weiss was still too weak to move from her hospital bed, and could not attend.

When they told her, Weiss had broken down again. She begged Ruby to go, and although the very last thing she wanted to do was leave her wife like this, Ruby complied.

She made sure Velvet stayed with Weiss during that time.

Ruby had been taken home by Blake and Yang for the first time in two days, where she hollowly showered and changed. The two older girls had no words as they led Ruby to the cemetery in the snowfall, each with one hand on her back to keep her steady.

It was a small gathering, all attendees of which were very dear friends of Ruby's. Aside from the prayers read as the tiny coffin was lowered into the ground, no one said anything the entire time.

But when the dirt finally began to fill in over the polished wood, she fell to her knees. Yang and Blake uttered curses past their own fiery tears as they led her away.

Ruby cried for hours, cried for herself and for Weiss, cried for their baby who never even took his first breath.

She returned to Weiss as Velvet excused herself; her wife was staring out the window at the snow falling down.

She was pale, white, ghostly.

When she heard Ruby enter, she turned her face with painful slowness. From her lips uttered a single sentence:

"I never even got to see his face..."

Ruby cried so hard and for so long that eventually, she almost forgot why she started in the first place.

* * *

><p>It was another two days before Weiss was discharged from the hospital.<p>

They had provided her with medication to take to replenish her blood and nutrients, as well as her energy.

But she knew it was hopeless. Nothing could ever hope to bring her back to how she once was. Though her body kept moving, she was dead inside.

The first night she and Ruby spent back in their bed together was painful in every sense of the word. It was almost awkward even, as though they were strangers.

Ruby knew Weiss blamed herself for everything, but despite how she tried to dissuade those harmful thoughts, Weiss never listened.

When Ruby gently, _gently_, wrapped her arms around Weiss's stomach, she was pushed away. But Ruby knew it was not Weiss rejecting her; it was Weiss telling Ruby to reject her.

They had spent so many weeks trying – _trying_ – to let this happen. They had been so close...

Ruby choked back more tears as she looked at Weiss's slim back, too gaunt for her nightgown, her shoulders barely moving as she breathed. Ruby was almost convinced she had stopped breathing altogether until Weiss spoke in a dull whisper:

"It was me..."

Ruby whimpered, reaching out a hand to her.

"No, Weiss, no... you did everything you had to... everything you could... it wasn't your fault-!" Her voice hitched as her hand fell short of Weiss's shoulder.

Weiss curled in on herself, convinced that Ruby blamed her entirely.

"I killed him."

Ruby stifled her sobs into her pillow, Weiss just beyond her fingertips.

But the older girl did not cry anymore. Her eyes stared lifelessly out the window at the drifting snow, pale and cold and broken.

Just like her.

* * *

><p>After a month, Weiss forced herself to return to her work.<p>

She had been away from it for long enough, left others to handle things as she wallowed in her own pitiful sorrow.

Ruby had tried to convince her to wait another week, but her wife just shook her head. Ruby could understand; she needed something – anything – to take her mind off of things. Perhaps Weiss was trying to move on...

So Ruby let her return to her work, but she made sure not to go away on any missions until she heard news from Blake that Weiss was returning to her former self.

Ruby was beyond relieved to hear that.

Weiss was giving her speeches again, attending her meetings, negotiating and holding events...

But despite all of that, every night when she came home, she refused to look at Ruby, refused to touch her or be touched by her. It hurt Ruby more than anything, but she tried to empathize, understand that Weiss needed to do this in order to start forgiving herself.

So Ruby let her be, let her have her space, but was never far behind her.

Yet Weiss took Ruby's distance as rejection, confirmation that she was being blamed for the loss of their son.

But that was what she deserved. She was guilty of that crime, after all.

A month after she returned to her work, it had been nearly six weeks since she had kissed Ruby or been held by her; Weiss would not let her.

And she knew it was killing Ruby.

Which was why Weiss was waiting for the day Ruby left her.

Surely if she kept avoiding her, giving her the silent treatment, keeping her distance entirely, Ruby would leave her.

Until then, Weiss looked at her wretched self in the mirror every morning and pressed the razor to her wrist. But she was a coward, and she never brought herself to make a mark.

So she continued to go about her work, immersing herself in it, hoping it would drown her before very much longer.

Another week passed, and Weiss still waited, but still Ruby stayed with her.

_Surely tomorrow_... She told herself again_. Tomorrow she'll leave me_...

It was this thought that kept Weiss waking up in the mornings; she wanted Ruby to be free, forget her, forget all the pain she had caused her.

But again the next morning, Ruby was there beside her.

So Weiss continued to move and work and breathe.

But she did not _live_.

* * *

><p>It was two months after the funeral of their son.<p>

Weiss had been working again for several weeks, and had gotten up early that morning to prepare a speech. She had left Ruby without a word, just as she had been since the fateful day.

But today, Ruby had discovered her wife's beside drawer. It was filled with bottles of medication, all still untouched.

Ruby had watched Weiss take those pills herself – or so she had assumed. But she had also seen Weiss throw up every single night before bed, expelling the contents of her stomach that her body so desperately needed. She had noticed her wife's weight disappear, heard Weiss go into the empty, purple room and crumple to the floor and be silent.

And yet Ruby was too scared to confront her about any of it, too scared to say anything to anyone.

And now it was too late.

As though it was all an act – on cue – Ruby's scroll received a message from Blake.

Ruby rushed to the event plaza faster than she had ever ran before, but even before she had arrived, she heard the sounds of sirens. She burst through the crowd just as the medical personnel were lifting someone onto a stretcher.

Weiss had collapsed during her speech, and now she lie before Ruby with tubes and wires running all over her body.

No one refused Ruby access as she rode the medical Airship back to the very same hospital Weiss had just left not long ago. And Ruby found herself back in that chair, crying again with Weiss lying before her on the brink of death. The only thing that kept her beloved wife alive now were drugs and machines.

Ruby did not know how much more of this she could take.

She needed Weiss more than anything, and she had vowed never to lose her.

So the huntress held onto her wife's hand all night, all the next day, for hours on end, talking to her, singing to her, recounting stories and reminding her of how dearly she was loved – not just by Ruby, but by so many others as well.

But at one point in time, on the second day after Weiss had been brought back to the hospital, Ruby experienced a fear even worse than what had overtaken her the day they had lost their son.

The beeping of the machines had become normal to Ruby by then, so when the sounds suddenly fluctuated, a crushing dread gripped her soul.

Weiss's heart had stopped beating.

Ruby tried to resist when the nurses entered and attempted to remove her from the room, but she was too broken to even put up a fight.

"_Weiss_...!" She choked.

The doors closed before her as Ruby was brought outside onto a bench. Comforting words were offered to her, but she listened to none of them.

Ruby bowed her head, clasped her hands, and prayed. Would her tears be enough of a price? What else did she need to sacrifice?

She lost track of time before a warm hand shook her shoulder. Velvet smiled down at her, helping Ruby to her feet.

"V-Velvet..." She coughed. "W-Weiss-!"

"It's alright, Ruby. She's okay." Velvet held onto her hand, carefully leading her toward the doors again. "In fact... she's awake now."

Ruby felt a hand on her back, encouraging her forward.

She staggered into the room and saw Weiss. The tubes had been removed from her mouth, though the IV drips still stuck to her arms, recording her pulse. It was then Ruby realized she must have fallen asleep after being removed from the room. How many hours – days – had it been? She did not know.

But that hardly mattered now.

Ruby needed a moment to convince herself what she was seeing was reality and not some fantastical dream.

Weiss was sitting before her, her head turned to the window again. This scene was so familiar.

But Ruby knew she could not let this go on. She had been too scared to act for too long, and due to her indecisiveness, she had almost lost Weiss.

She ran to the bed and embraced Weiss even before she could turn her head. Ruby was already crying as she buried her face in soft, snowy hair, holding her carefully, as though she might shatter. A thin voice wheezed her name.

"Ru...by?"

"...Yeah..." She nodded her head. "It's me... I'm here, Weiss... I'm here..."

How many weeks had it been since she had last touched Weiss? Since she had last held her in her arms?

Ruby cursed herself.

Weiss could feel Ruby trembling and she slowly lifted her hand to touch her wife's arm, clutching onto her with trembling fingers.

"Ruby..." She rasped, her voice cracking. She felt the hot tears spill forth at long last, after several months of shedding not a single one. It felt good to cry again. Her tears helped her to repent, to grieve, to _feel_ again.

"Ruby...!" Her voice rose into a hysterical wail as Weiss buried herself in Ruby's collar. "Ruby-! Ruby... I-I'm... I'm so sorry..."

"No, no... shhh..." Ruby combed her fingers through her soft hair, stroking her delicate back. "Weiss... Weiss..."

She just wanted to say her name, hear Weiss say _hers_ again.

They held one another for a long time, and when it was finally over, Ruby found herself smiling ever so slightly. She pulled away and looked down at Weiss; those lovely mist-blue eyes were shimmering and bright with water, a beautiful contrast to the hazy dullness that had consumed them for so long.

"Ruby..." She gasped. "I'm sorry..."

"Weiss... _nothing's_ your fault, do you hear me? You did everything you had to..." Ruby sat down on the edge of the bed and cradled Weiss in her arms, resting her head on her shoulder, helping her exhausted wife sit up so she could press close to her. Ruby could feel her heartbeat, and she let out a long sigh, squeezing her tighter as she continued to speak:

"But... we can't keep doing this... I'm sorry I... I never realized just how... how much you were hurting... how much you were suffering... I was too scared myself so I..."

She felt Weiss shake her head and bit her lip, listening as her wife spoke now.

"No, Ruby... it was me... I... I didn't trust in you... I thought you would leave me... I did this to myself..." She swallowed hard as more tears seeped into Ruby's clothes.

"Weiss..." Ruby pulled away so she could look into her eyes, so she could convey her serious feelings. "_I will never leave you._ Not ever. Don't you remember our wedding vows?" She mused fondly, slipping her left hand into her lap to find Weiss's, clinking the rings together. "We had them change the words-"

"_Never_ shall we part. Not even in death."

Ruby smiled as Weiss spoke the words with her.

For the first time in months, Weiss smiled again, and Ruby started to cry all over, but for a different reason this time.

Ruby leaned down and kissed the scar over her left eye. In return, Weiss strained up to kiss her right eye.

Then, their lips came together, softly at first, until the needy desperation and unbelievable thankfulness overtook them. It was passionate, and yet it was so very gentle and full of love.

Weiss danced her fingers over Ruby's right arm, where the bandages were. Ruby ducked her head to kiss Weiss's right shoulder, where the robes hid her other scar.

She kept Weiss close to her, never releasing her from the hug, needing to feel her warmth again after so long. Weiss needed it just as much as Ruby did, and she breathed in the scent of roses.

After a while, Ruby spoke again.

"Weiss... I love you. You know that. And I... can't stand to see you do this to yourself..."

Weiss sniffed and Ruby felt her nod her head.

"I'm sorry... I never... never stopped to think about... how you felt... I was so selfish... and I hurt you so much..."

But Ruby silenced her guilty words with another soft kiss, and Weiss knew she was forgiven.

No. She understood she had never been blamed in the first place.

Ruby pulled away before kissing Weiss's cheek.

"I lost you once... I can't bear to lose you again... So please..." Her voice hitched again and she felt the tears swelling.

But Weiss's thin arms wrapped around her back, giving her as much of her strength as she could muster in that embrace.

"We've lost enough..." Weiss agreed. "We can't lose each other."

Ruby nodded, the tears dripping down over her smile.

Weiss kissed those tears away, and for the first time in nearly three months, she felt warm again.

* * *

><p>The road to recovery was slow and slippery, but once Weiss had decided to help herself, along with the support of those around her, her strength gradually came back to her.<p>

Her eyes were alive again.

A month later, Ruby could no longer see her ribs through her nightgown, and Weiss could eat full meals again.

Only then did Ruby deem it alright to pick her up and twirl her again every chance she received.

Blake could tell Weiss was more lively at work, and Yang had even seen her around the bar for a light drink once or twice. Ruby returned to her hunts but made certain never to take on anything that would keep her away longer than a few nights.

Whenever she returned home, Weiss had prepared her a generous welcome-home supper while also providing her with warm, clean clothes and more affection than Ruby could have asked for.

Their bed was warm again, and Weiss pressed against her every night as Ruby curled around her, kissing her forehead.

The days continued to pass by, livelier, a great contrast to the darker months that were behind them.

Before they knew it, the first snowfall of the season arrived and along with it, the anniversary of their son's death.

Ruby was scared about what Weiss would do, but she looked Ruby calmly in the eye. "Please... take me to him."

They dressed in mourning attire that day, formal black dresses and skirts as Ruby led her to the cemetery. Weiss had never been there, never seen the grave.

When she first laid eyes upon the little marble headstone, she read over the name again and again:

**_Ciel Rose Schnee._ **

Weiss sunk to her knees and Ruby followed, rubbing her back gently.

Weiss clutched a single white rose to her chest, kissed it once, and laid it down in the grass. She brought her hands together in prayer as quiet tears streamed down her cheeks, whereas Ruby's sobs were a bit more notable.

Weiss leaned into Ruby, resting against her shoulder as she whispered:

"Happy birthday, Ciel..."

"We love you..." Ruby murmured.

They remained there for a while in the thin layer of snow.

A gentle breeze passed over them.

And it was warm.

* * *

><p>The following spring, they tried again.<p>

The Dust fertility sciences had remained frozen since one year ago, and the staff working on it tried to refuse the idea.

But Ruby and Weiss were certain. They had talked it through; this would be the last time. Never again would they try if something went wrong this time. Weiss promised not to hurt herself, promised to let Ruby help her if things went awry.

And so they tried again.

Again, the pregnancy was successful.

Again, the world was informed of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose's child.

Again, Weiss worked until she was too plump to move very much.

The seasons passed.

...

When Weiss felt the first contractions, Ruby brought her back to that hospital room. Velvet tended to them with her best team.

Ruby recalled that familiar squeezing of Weiss's hand in hers as she used every ounce of her energy to bring this baby into the world now.

Ruby was struck with fear for an instant when she saw Weiss's face, the same trickle of blood on her lips, the same sweat and tears.

But almost as if she could hear her troubled thoughts, Weiss blinked her eyes open slightly; they were alight with fierce love and determination.

Ruby sniffed, smiled, and kissed her cheek.

An hour later, past Weiss's labored breathing, a new sound filled the room. It was a shrill cry, confused and lively.

Velvet cried and smiled as she handed Ruby the little blue blanket.

He had dusty white hair and bright silver eyes, and lungs just like his singer of a mother.

Ruby held her beautiful son in one arm and her beautiful wife in the other.

When Weiss was able to, she reached out to her baby.

She held him.

She kissed him.

And she cried.

* * *

><p>"Ruby! They're going to be late for school!" Weiss called.<p>

"Sorry, sorry! We're comiiiing!"

Ruby trampled down the stairs quickly, two pairs of smaller footsteps following eagerly.

"Wait, wait!" A little girl with Ruby's dark brown hair whined. "Big brother hasn't finished doing my hair yet!"

"I was trying!" A taller boy defended himself. "You kept squirming!"

"Nnn!"

"Serra Rose Schnee, put your tongue back into your mouth, young lady." Weiss chided. The little girl of four years grumbled but obeyed her mother. Weiss sighed before she smiled and walked over to them. "Theo, you fix your sister's hair while I comb yours."

"But Mom-!"

"Come on, kiddo." Ruby interjected, dangling her daughter's two blue ribbons before her son. Theo huffed but let her drop them into his palm.

He started to tie Serra's hair into her favorite twin-tails and she smiled all the while. Weiss combed through her son's hair, blinking with a deadpanned expression as she felt fingers running through her own.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"I'm fixing your hair!"

"Go brush your teeth, you dolt!" Weiss ordered. "You had another cookie just after breakfast, didn't you? I can smell chocolate."

"Ugh. You got me..." Ruby trudged off to brush her teeth – again.

Weiss finished fixing Theo's hair before she looked over both of her children. She knelt down to pop the collars of their uniforms, straightening out any ruffles she could locate until she stood, satisfied.

"Alright. You're both presentable for your first day of school."

"I don't like school!" Serra pouted. "I'm not in the same class as big brother!"

"That's because you're younger, you silly." He ruffled her hair and she grumbled. "But I'll still be on the bus with you and see you at lunchtime, remember?"

"Yeah..."

By this time, Ruby had returned from the bathroom and clapped her hands together.

"Alrighty! Let's get you kids to school!"

"Wait one moment." Weiss ushered her children over to the mantle in the living room and they scampered over. A blue blanket wrapped in white roses was displayed there. "Say goodbye to your brother, first."

"Goodbye, big brother Ciel!" Serra chirped.

"Bye, Ciel." Theo said. "We'll be home soon!"

Weiss leaned down and kissed them both on their foreheads.

"Alright. Ruby, come on so we can take them to the Airship."

"Coming!" Ruby zipped over, red rose petals spiraling up in her wake. Theo and Serra laughed and caught a few of them.

Weiss took Theo's hand, and he held onto his sister, while Serra grasped Ruby's hand as well.

Ruby and Weiss leaned over their children's heads and shared a kiss.

Then, the family of four headed out the door, laughing and smiling as a warm breeze blew over them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this was so rushed but like I said I wrote this all in one day in a few hours and gosh I wish I wasn't so impatient about posting it but aahhhh I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ami gave me permission to name their first child. I chose Ciel because it reminds me of the Spanish word "cielo" or "sky."**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review!**


End file.
